RPGames
by SonicLover
Summary: The girls and I enter RPGames, a game show that imitates RPGs. Is everything fun and games over there, though? Don't count on it. FINISHED
1. Entry

RPGames  
-

Author's note: It lacks a prologue because I couldn't think of one for this story. Besides, I haven't used the old format for weeks.  
And Mat49324, we have a lot in common. We really should do a joint project sometime. If you have any ideas, e-mail me.

-  
Chapter 1: Entry  
-

THURSDAY 01:31 PM - SPIES' VILLA  
The girls and I were watching the newest game show in Beverly Hills, RPGames. It was pretty exciting, believe me.  
I called up the RPGames website on my computer. "RPGames is a special reality game show, modeled to imitate what an RPG would be like in real life. Contestants come in groups of three, picked from entrants every Friday. I think I'll do a column on it in the school newsletter."

At that moment, Clover's X-powder rang, signaling a phone call. She answered. "Hello? … Hi, Mom. … Normi? Yeah, I remember him. … You want us to babysit him while he's here? … Well, I'm not too sure about it. … Well, if you're going to use THAT tone of voice. Sure, we'll keep an eye on the guy."  
Clover hung up with a frown on her face. "We have to babysit my cousin, Normi. Remember him?"  
"All too well," Alex responded. "He's almost as annoying as Mandy is."

Sam shushed us. "This is a good part. The three contestants are about to face off against that big Fire Dragon."  
As we watched, one contestant cast an ice spell at the dragon, another hit it with a sword, and the third used some item that bolstered his defense.  
The sword and ice spell did minimal damage. The dragon then unleashed a blast of fire that fried all three contestants, even the one with his defense up.

A female voice chimed in. _Oh, of all the rotten luck. Too bad for this team, it's GAME OVER for them! One can only speculate how the next team will do. This is Tina D. signing off for RPGames!_

Alex glanced at us. "I don't know about you, but I think that Fire Dragon was seriously overpowered. Nobody's ever beaten one of those."  
"We just might be the first," I countered. "I say we sign up for the next RPGames match. I've got the entry setup page right here."  
"But there are only three contestants per team," Clover countered. "Who doesn't go?"

We drew straws. Clover lost. She was visibly disappointed.

I went first. I had to enter my name, and choose a class from a list. I also had to disperse 60 stat points among four categories: HP, MP, Attack, and Defense.  
As the girls watched, I entered my name as Leo, my class as Hunter, and my other stats as 25 HP, 15 MP, 10 Attack, and 10 Defense. I then hit GO, and got my entry form printed out on the nearby printer.  
Sam went next. She entered the name Samantha, the class Mage, and the stats 20 HP, 30 MP, 5 Attack, and 5 Defense. She clicked GO with the same result.  
Alex's entry went Alexandra, Thief, 25 HP, 20 MP, 10 Attack, and 5 Defense. Her entry form joined mine and Sam's as she clicked GO.

When all three entries were ready, I placed them in an envelope together, sealed it, stamped it, addressed it, and slipped it in the mailbox. "I wonder whether we'll get picked."  
"What are the chances of that happening?" Clover shot back. "I mean, there must be at least a hundred teams begging to be picked."

UNDISCLOSED TIME - RPGAMES BACKSTAGE AREA  
"Wow, we have a lot of entries here. What's this? Samantha, Leo, and Alexandra? Aren't they those spies from WOOHP? I believe we have our picks for the next show, heh heh heh."

-  
I like adding a little suspense. A little suspense "in terms of missions," as Mat put it. 


	2. Prepare

RPGames

Author's note: Glad you feel that way, Mat, and I apologize for reporting "Friend or Spy?" It was for your own good, since otherwise you'd probably continue making script-format stories without thinking about it and end up in even deeper trouble when someone noticed.

-  
Chapter 2: Prepare  
-

FRIDAY 04:02 PM - SPIES' VILLA  
The doorbell rang. Clover answered it; it was an official-looking man. "Excuse me, is this where Sam, Alex, and Leo are living?"  
"Yes," Clover responded. "Are you from RPGames?"  
We showed up at the door as the man explained. "As a matter of fact, yes, I am. Sam, Alex, and Leo are our picks for next week's show!"

I jumped with excitement. "Wow! What do we do to prepare?"  
"Just come with me, and I'll take you to the RPGames studio."

As the man seated us in his limo and drove off, Clover waved to us. Then, she thought of something. "Wait a moment. Sam and Alex listed their names as 'Samantha' and 'Alexandra' on their entry forms. How did that guy know to use 'Sam' and 'Alex'?"

Before Clover could have much of a chance to think about it any more, Normi showed up. "Hey, Clover. Where are your friends?"  
"They just left," Clover explained. "What have you been watching now that Zooney World's been cancelled?"  
(Those of you who've watched the appropriate episode of Totally Spies know why Zooney World was cancelled.)

"The new game show, RPGames," Normi told his cousin. "It's awesome. You heard of it?"  
"We watch it every chance we get. In fact, Sam, Leo, and Alex just got picked as next week's contestants! Cool, huh?"

06:28 PM - RPGAMES BACKSTAGE AREA  
"Congratulations on becoming next week's contestants," a man showing us around told us. "Here are your entry forms. Do these stats look right?"  
We looked at our entry forms. "Yes, these stats are exactly as we decided them to be," Sam finally said.  
"Very well then. We'd better get you ready for the show. Come with me, please."

The man took us to what looked like three glass tubes, and instructed us to step inside. I got in the first tube, Sam the second, and Alex the third. As I watched, someone scanned our entry forms into a computer, one by one. Then, our tubes were bathed in shafts of light.

When the light cleared, I was in a woodsman's outfit. A quiver of arrows was strapped to my back, and I was holding a bow with which to use them. Sam was wearing a red cloak with gold trim. A medallion hung over her chest. She also had a satchel with some potions in it. Alex was wearing all-dark clothing. A dagger was sheathed by her side, and she had an empty sack in her hand.  
The tubes opened, and we stepped out. Just to practice, I removed an arrow from my quiver, readied it, and shot it right into a nearby TV camera, damaging it. The man laughed. "Save it for the show, Leo."

Alex snapped her fingers. "Speaking of the show," she asked, "when do we begin?"  
"Filming begins tomorrow," the man told us. "We'll keep you here until then. Don't worry, our staff will make sure you're well taken care of."

I bent over to whisper in the girls' ears. "I don't know about you, but something about this game show reminds me of the N1 Grand Prix in Mega Man Battle Network 3."  
"The what?" Sam responded.  
"You don't know as much about video games as I do, so I'd better explain. The N1 Grand Prix was a NetBattling tourney to see who was the best NetBattler. The whole thing turned out to be a setup just so the world could witness the defeat of the famous Official Chaud at the hands of the WWW."  
"So you're saying this might be some sort of setup?"  
"Exactly. We don't have any evidence, though, so let's just leave the subject alone for now. Come on, let's get some nourishment. I'm starved." We all agreed, and headed off.

-  
That's EXACTLY what I'm saying. See you next chapter! 


	3. In the Game

RPGames

Author's note: Like I said, Mat, it was for your own good. You didn't believe me when I warned you that script format was against the rules, and if I hadn't done that, you probably would've continued making script format stories and then get in REALLY hot water when someone reported them all. Don't worry, I won't report any other stories of yours unless you fail to heed my warning. Sorry.

-  
Chapter 3: In the Game  
-

SATURDAY 06:48 AM - RPGAMES BACKSTAGE AREA  
We all woke up. "We aren't due to begin until 7," I said, checking my watch. "What would you girls say to a little wander before the show?"  
"Sure," Sam replied. "Sounds good." We began to look around.

SPIES' VILLA  
Normi had already woken Clover up. "Come on, Clover! The RPGames show begins showing at 7! We need time to make the popcorn!"  
Clover jumped out of bed with a start. "Oh, yeah! Sam, Leo, and Alex are on this week! Leave the room for a moment, please, Normi. I need to get dressed and give them a good-luck call."  
As soon as Normi was out of the room, Clover got out her X-powder.

RPGAMES BACKSTAGE AREA  
Sam's X-powder rang, and she got it out. Alex and I got next to her. The call was from Clover. "Hi, girls, Leo. I just wanted to call to wish you three good luck."  
"Appreciate it, Clover," Sam responded. "But Leo thinks there's something rotten in Denmark here at RPGames."  
"Yeah, I kind of had the same feeling. Like, the way that guy called you and Alex by your nicknames. How in the world did he know about those?"  
"Now that you mention it," Alex concurred, "that does seem a little strange. Do you think they might be plotting against us because we're … well, we'll think about that later. Thank you."

Sam hung up. "Nice of Clover to give us a good-luck call. Hey, Tina D.'s office is right over there. Let's check it out."  
As we approached, however, a man stopped us. "Hold it, you three. You don't have permission to enter Tina D.'s office. He doesn't accept visitors."  
"HE doesn't accept visitors?" I questioned.  
"Er, I mean, SHE doesn't accept visitors. Sorry, sometimes I don't pay attention to what I'm saying." He checked the time. "Whoops, it's almost time for the show. Come with me, quick."

07:59 AM - SPIES' VILLA DEN  
Normi brought two cans of cola into the room and set them on the table. Clover followed with a bowl of popcorn. Taking the remote, Normi turned the TV on to the RPGames channel. "Come on, Clover, hurry up! The show's about to start!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Clover sat down with Normi. The RPGames logo came on screen, and Tina D.'s voice chimed in. _Hello, folks, and welcome to the only RPG game show in the country, RPGames! I'm your host, Tina D.! Time to meet this week's RPGames contestants!_

First, the TV displayed my image and my stats. _Here is Leo, a hunter with a keen eye and a stable composure._  
Sam's image and stats came next. _This is Samantha, a mage whose magic is nothing to underestimate._  
Alex showed up third, stats and all. _And last but not least, I show you Alexandra, a thief who's a master of stealth._

Tina D. then began to explain what we would go up against. _The land of RPGames is a vast land with five main areas: Hunter's Forest, Mirage Desert, Winter Plains, Treasure Beach, and Silence Ruins. It may take forever, but they'll have to explore them all to win!_  
_Will this team over the RPGames challenge, or will they fail just like so many others have? Time will tell, and they're going to start, right after this commercial break!_

-  
Wow. Took me all day to write this chapter. Didn't have much time to work on it, though, so that might have something to do with it. 


	4. Start!

RPGames

Author's note: I apologize for the shortness of chapters as of late. Long chapters just aren't me. The length of the chapters so far is just right for me. Besides, the chapters are longer if you take them two at a time, if you know what I mean.

-  
Chapter 4: Start!  
-

AFTER THE COMMERCIAL BREAK  
_Welcome back to our game show, RPGames! Samantha, Alexandra, and Leo are beginning the RPG, so to speak. We open to Hunter's Forest, to be more specific, the little village of Plum, where Leo is just returning from his most recent excursion …_  
I walked into a little three-bedroom houset. "Wow, that was a pretty nice hunt. Those animals are no match for the great hunter Leo!"  
Sam came in next. "Shut up, Leo. Practicing magic is a bit boring. I wish I could use my abilities for something exciting, like stopping a thief or something."  
"I heard that!" Alex dropped from the ceiling. "It's not my fault the mayor keeps such sharp watch of his quarters, but I got a good 100 G from a chest in his house without anyone seeing me."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I told Sam and Alex as I walked over and opened the door.  
The knock had come from a soldier. "Excuse me, I have a message from the king of the land. He's holding a picnic banquet in Moose Meadow, north of here. Since you're one of the best hunters in the land, you and your two friends are invited. We soldiers will keep the path clear of monsters for you."  
Sam approached and gave the soldier the thumbs-up. "We'll be there."

The soldier started to leave, but then hesitated. "I almost forgot something important. You may get lost on the way, so I'd better give you this." He handed me a map, which I held up in the air with a triumphant pose. _All right! Now the team has a world map! They can check it through the status menu._

"A banquet," Alex repeated once the soldier had left. "I've never been invited to one of those in my entire life! Come on, we have to go to it!" I nodded as I opened the door.

Before departing, we spoke to some of the townsfolk. They did most of the talking. They said various things: "The king is holding a picnic banquet north of here, in Moose Meadow. I wish I could go." "You're a hunter, right? Hunting is very popular here. They don't call this Hunter's Forest for nothing, you know." "How's your status? Check on your status by looking at your DS. Use L and R to change the display."  
This last bit of information made me hesitate. I opened my DS and looked at it, and to my surprise, it displayed my stats. Ditto for Sam's and Alex's X-powders. They must have been changed when we were transformed in those tubes. I hit R, and saw a map display. R again showed me our key items (so far, just the map). A third press of R took me back to the stats screen.

We spoke to a few more townsfolk. "I like your looks. Howzabout a date sometime? No? Aw, you're no fun." "East of here is Silence Ruins. A lot of mystery covers that area." "I wonder why it's always snowing in Winter Plains, southeast of here, but it's fine everywhere else."

Finally, Sam decided it was time to head for the banquet. We started to head north, but a fallen tree blocked the road. A man in front of the tree told us about an artifact collector who lived in a house with a yellow roof. "He recently found some strange stone with an inscription," he explained.

On a hunch, we decided to visit the collector. We found the house in question and entered it. "Hello," he greeted us. "Have you come to look at the tablet?"  
"Tablet?"  
"While exploring, I recently found an odd tablet. There's an inscription on it. It says, 'When four rings are united on their pillars, the power to overcome trouble will be revealed.' Whatever the hell that means."

I laughed a little. "Sounds interesting."  
"Yeah. Hey, were you invited to that banquet"  
Sam nodded. "We were"  
"Well, you better be going. It'll start before long. Oh, I wish I was invited."

Alex was about to explain that a tree was blocking the way, but Sam stopped her, and we both left. When we got back to the fallen tree, it was gone, so we proceeded down the open path.

-  
_The adventure has already begun. How will it end, though? We're all out of time for now. Tune in next-_ Tina, put a cork in it. The chapter's over. 


	5. Our First Battle

RPGames

Author's note: I haven't been on for a while. My birthday was yesterday, and I was kind of busy. Oh well. Next chapter.

-  
Chapter 5: Our First Battle  
-

RPGAMES WORLD - PATH TO MOOSE MEADOW  
Soldiers patrolled the path to our left and right. We continued walking down the path, which did not have any monsters anywhere on it. Sam, Alex, and I all enjoyed the peace.

When we got to the banquet, there were a lot of people gathered around. We split up and spoke to various people. They said all sorts of things. "In a few minutes the Hunter of the Month award ceremony is supposed to start. I wonder who won this month." "Wow, this fruit juice is the best." "You're a great hunter, Leo, but there's another hunter who just might topple you. His name is Toro." "Hey, I recognize you. Aren't you the girl who stole that vase from my house?"

After we had spoken to everyone, a loud bell got everyone's attention, and the award ceremony started. "Attention everyone," the king called out, "it's time for the Hunter of the Month award ceremony. This year, the coveted Hunter of the Month badge goes to … Toro!"  
A man with brown eyes and green hair stepped up on stage. "Thank you, my king. I feel very deserving of this award." I could tell from one look at him that this guy had evil intentions.

Furious, I shot an arrow directly at Toro, who ducked it. The crowd was filled with gasps and murmurs. Sam looked at me. "Leo! That's not the kind of thing you do at an event like this"  
The damage, however, had been done. The king called three soldiers to take me down. The crowd parted as the soldiers approached me. Sam and Alex backed me, and a flash of light took us to the battle scene.

_This is it, folks, the first battle that Leo's party will have to win to continue. Here's how the battle system works. Each member of Leo's party will do something, then the soldiers will do something in turn. Leo goes first. Looks like he's going to use a regular attack to save MP. The Hunting Arrow flies straight and always hits its target. He aims for the left soldier, and shoots._ As soon as the arrow connected, a red 3 appeared over the soldier's head.  
_Yes! 3 damage! Now it's Samantha's turn. She opts to use a magical attack. The Fire Slam is a nice attack, so she chooses it at the expense of 3 MP and aims at the left soldier, just like Leo did._ Sam's attack did 6 damage. I was a little jealous.  
_A 6-damage masterpiece! Alexandra goes last. Not all moves are attacks, you know. Alexandra plans to use a Theft move that will allow her to steal an item from a soldier, at the cost of 2 MP. She chooses the middle soldier._ Alex slipped over and grabbed something out of the soldier's pocket. It turns out to be a bottle of something.

_What luck! Alex got a Healing Vial 1, which restores 5 HP at any time! Now, the soldiers attack. With just the right timing, our contestants can dodge their attacks._ One soldier charged at me. I jumped aside at the last second, and took no damage. The second soldier aimed at Alex, who jumped over him. The last soldier's attack, directed at Sam, was countered when she raised a pillar of fire that knocked him back.

Now it was our turn again. This time, I chose a Fiery Arrow move, which cost 2 MP, and aimed at the right soldier, doing 8 damage. Sam used a 0-MP kick attack that did only 2 damage but knocked out the left soldier, and Alex made herself invulnerable for one turn with the 4-MP Camouflage. When the soldiers attacked again, one of them managed to get Sam, doing 2 damage. The other soldier tried to charge at Alex, but missed by a mile due to her being invisible. Too bad the move only lasted one turn.  
The third turn went very well. I used another arrow on the right soldier, getting rid of him, and Sam used Ice Wind (5 MP) to freeze the last soldier in place, preventing him from moving. Alex dealt an extra 3 damage with her dagger. The soldier would have attacked then if he wasn't frozen, but at least it thawed immediately.

I was more than happy to deal the finishing blow with one more arrow. A victorious medley played, and the three of us struck enthusiastic poses. _And the first battle is won! Aside from the Healing Vial 1 Alexandra snatched, the three of them have earned 5 experience points apiece, and 18 G. They may be good battlers, but let's see how they do when they go up against a Fire Dragon later in the game. Ha!_

SPIES' VILLA DEN  
Clover sat up in her seat. "That Tina D. seems a bit odd to me."  
"Are you kidding?" Normi countered. "She's the coolest announcer ever! Look, I spelled out her name with Sam's old alphabet blocks!"

"You really shouldn't be messing with her blocks," Clover informed Normi as she ushered him aside. She then looked at the blocks. They read TINA D as if they were meant to. Something occurred to her, though. She mixed up the blocks a little and spelled various things. ID ANT. ANDIT. AT DIN. AID TN. DAN TI. Dan Ti? Clover gasped. "Dan Ti? The Toy Island jerk? No. It couldn't be. Could it?"

-  
I can't believe nobody noticed what I pointed out in the end. Wait 'til the next chapter, okay? 


	6. Dark Turn of Events

RPGames

Author's note: Uh, Mat, have you been doing your homework? I've known about "The Futures Of..." for a while now. I've got you on author alert.  
Also, when are you doing your next episode? I've got a suggestion that I really think you should consider.

-  
Chapter 6: Dark Turn of Events  
-

RPGAMES WORLD - MOOSE MEADOW  
After the battle, we were returned to our previous position in the crowd. Everyone backed away from the three of us. The king was amazed. "Those were three of my favorite soldiers, and you took them down effortlessly! You three are amazing!"  
"Please, quit the flattery," I told the king.  
"I need to do something important. Just for that amazing performance, Leo, the Hunter of the Month award will go not to Toro, but to you! Congratulations!"

Sam laughed a little as I claimed the award. "I guess there are advantages to getting jealous."

Toro, meanwhile, was furious. He walked over to a shrine. The king gasped. "Wait, Toro! That's the Shrine of the Sphere! The Crystal Sphere that keeps evil spirits encased in it is in there!"  
"I know," Toro silently replied. "If there's any way to get my revenge on Leo for stealing MY award, it's like this." The king sent more soldiers to stop him, but Toro fended them off easily as he approached the Crystal Sphere.

For a moment, Toro paused. "This is the Crystal Sphere, which contains great power. And now …" Toro took the crystal from its pedestal. "… that power shall be mine"

The crowd was filled with gasps and murmurs as Toro threw the crystal on the ground, shattering it. A strange black cloud emerged from it and enveloped Toro. When it cleared, Toro had been transformed into a huge monstrous beast. "I am … OTORA!"  
"No," Alex shot back, "you're very, very ugly."

In response to this, Toro, excuse me, Otora raised his arms and sent a wave of magic flowing over the crowd. Sam protected the three of us and the king with a magical barrier, but the wave turned numerous citizens into beasts. The king was horrified. "My goodness! Look at the damage you've done!"  
"What of it?" Otora responded. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Sam, Alex, and Leo will stop you and your beasts," the king retorted. "Even if there are only four of us and a thousand of them!"  
"I've got a better idea," Sam told the king. "RUN!"

LATER - PLUM VILLAGE - OUR HOUSE  
"It's so kind of you three to give me shelter in your house," the king said.  
"After what Toro did, it's the least we can do for you," I assured him. "Now, what's the best way to stop him?"

Sam snapped her fingers. "I know! Remember the tablet the old man had? It said, 'When four rings are united on their pillars, the power to overcome trouble will be revealed.' We need to find these four rings!"

"I can tell you," the king told us. "The four rings you seek are hidden in various places in our land. Here- I'll mark their locations on your map."  
Alex showed the king our map (how did SHE get it? I was the one the soldier gave it to), and he used a pen to put X's on four locations. "The rings are at those locations, but be careful. Chances are, a whole mess of monsters will get in your way."  
I nodded. "Thanks for the warning. Let's go."

_Will this party take care of all the monsters? Will they fare better than the last one did? It's the end of the chapter, so you'll have to tune in tomorrow! This is Tina D. of RPGames, wishing this team good luck! (They may need it.)_

7:31 AM - SPIES' VILLA  
"That was an EXCELLENT episode of RPGames," Normi said. "We have to see the next one when it airs tomorrow!"  
Clover agreed. "I hope Sam, Alex, and Leo make it out okay. That Tina D. is really cool, though. _This is Tina D. of RPGames, and it looks like today's going to be a great day!_"  
"Wow, Clover, great Tina D. impression. You sounded almost EXACTLY like Tina D. there," Normi told his cousin. "You should try that more often. I'm getting hungry, though. Come on. Let's have some breakfast."

-  
Sorry, all out of things to say here. 


	7. Earth Temple Approach

RPGames

Author's note: Samlover? If you've been reading my stories as much as you say you were, why has that been the first review I've gotten from you? Oh well. Time for the next chapter.

-  
Chapter 7: Earth Temple approach  
-

AFTER THE SHOW  
"Wow, that was pretty fun," Alex said. Sam and I agreed.  
When the coast was clear, Sam approached the guard guarding Tina D.'s trailer with a sheet of paper. "Excuse me? Would you mind having Tina D. sign an autograph for me?"  
"No sweat," the guard responded, and he entered the trailer. A moment later, he returned with Tina D.'s signature on the sheet of paper.

Meanwhile, I contacted Jerry on my DS. "Jerry, you may know that we're on the game show RPGames. Can you run a search on all the contestants who've ever been on the show and where they are now? I smell foul play."  
On the screen, Jerry blinked. "Well, I don't see why, but okay. Just a moment. I'll be back with the analysis in a moment."  
"Wait, Jerry, one more thing." I took Tina D.'s autograph and put it on the DS touch screen. "Have this scanned for handwriting analysis."  
"Okay. I'll be back with everything by this time tomorrow. Good luck."

THE NEXT DAY  
_Hello, everyone, and welcome back to RPGames! Tina D. here, and I'm happy to bring you footage of the next leg of the adventures of this week's contestants, Samantha, Leo, and Alexandra. When we last left them, they had just saved the king from the hunter-turned-beast Otora. They're about to set off to find the four rings that may save the land. Let's look._

We left the house as Alex looked at the map. "Looks to me that we should start by going north. The Earth Temple is just past Moose Meadow. Come on, let's go."

After leaving the city and starting down the path, things were quiet for a while. Then, a flash of light took us to what looked like a little field. On one side were us, on the other side, two raccoon-looking things. _Random battle time! It's the three-member team against two Raccoons. Let's see who wins._  
I acted first and shot an arrow at one raccoon. Sam kicked the same raccoon, and Alex attempted to steal something from the OTHER raccoon. She got a Magic Vial 1 (who knows why he had that thing). Then, each raccoon tried to bite us, but neither did any damage.  
The second turn was just as successful. I took down the first raccoon with one more arrow while Sam and Alex attacked the second, with Sam using a magical attack. He fell as well. _A battle has been won! The girls and the boy get an extra 9 G, and 8 EXP apiece to boot! And … LOOK AT THAT! Leo is ready for a level up!_

I was enveloped in a shaft of light. When it cleared, I felt stronger. _All right, Leo. Your HP and MP have increased by 2 each, and your Defense has gone up by 1. Be proud, glorious hunter!_

After the battle ended, we continued on. We fought some more annoying foes, and Alex got the next level up. Eventually, though, we made it to Moose Meadow. We could see what HAD to be the Earth Temple past a fallen tree, but there was no apparent way to get to it. "Drat," Alex muttered. "Now what do we do?"

There was a sign that we hadn't noticed before. It said, "Warning: Do not feed apples from the tree on your left to the rabbits in the area."  
"When it says not to do something like that in an RPG," I advised the girls, "it's generally a good idea to do it." Sam plucked an apple and handed it to a rabbit, who loved it. It then jumped Sam and stuffed her into one of his big rabbit ears, and did the same with Alex and me. (We decided not to ask questions.) After doing that, it hopped off.  
The rabbit squeezed under the fallen tree and made a huge hop that took him into his burrow. As he did, we tumbled out of his ear and landed in a heap on the ground. "Okay," Sam declared, "THAT was totally weird."  
"Agreed," Alex replied, "but at least we can get to the Earth Temple now. Come on, let's go." We entered.

-  
What's next? You won't find out until the next chapter! And Mat, here's the idea I was thinking of:  
Instead of doing a real Totally Spies episode, you can do one of my Totally Spies stories instead. Choose whichever one you want, _but it has to be one that's already complete._ What will you choose to be doing? Hiding in the vents, witnessing Clover's transformation into a fox? Watching the ocean from the S.S. Toybox while hand in hand with Brittney? Hacking through the jungle of the Carlsbad Apartments atrium floor? The choice is yours. 


	8. The Earth Temple

RPGames

Author's note: Yes, Mat, "hand in hand" DOES mean holding hands. Didn't you know that? I guess you didn't. That was an unusual time to review, though. You usually review later in the day. Oh, well. Next chapter!

-  
Chapter 8: The Earth Temple  
-

We bravely entered the Earth Temple. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, but that wasn't surprising. It was always that way in RPGs. "So, which way do we go first?" Sam finally said.  
"Any way is as good as any other," I decided. "I say we go straight ahead first. Let's stick together. I know this is only the first dungeon, so it should be simple, but I'd hate to take chances."

We all agreed, and began to head straight. A few monster battles got in our way, but they were pretty easy to conquer. Our way was soon blocked, however, by a large statue with two outstretched hands. "Great," Alex muttered. "How do we get past that big thing?"  
"It looks like it should be holding something," Sam deduced. "Let's find something for it to hold somewhere in this dungeon."

We left the room and went another direction. This time, there were three crates and three suspicious-looking floor tiles. "Alex, take that crate. Sam, that crate. I'll take this one. Get the crates onto the floor tiles."  
Alex and Sam went to their crates and we began to push them. Sam and I got our crates okay, but Alex messed up and pushed hers into a corner. She couldn't pull it out, so we left the room and immediately re-entered. The crates reset to their original positions, allowing us to push the crates around correctly this time. When all the crates were placed correctly, a little melody played, and a chest appeared in a puff of smoke.

Sam inspected the chest. A big lock held it shut, which was a shocker, as chests aren't usually locked in RPGs. She called us over to look. "This is a pretty sturdy lock," I mentioned. "If I had to choose a lock to protect my valuables, I'd certainly pick this lock."  
Hearing this, Sam's face suddenly brightened. "Wait! Leo, say those last three words again!"  
"Pick this lock?"  
"Yes, exactly. Alex, pick this lock."  
"Huh?"  
"You're a thief. Shouldn't you be able to pick a lock?"  
"Well … okay, I'll try."

As if she knew exactly what to do, Alex removed her glove and stuck her fingernail into the lock. It popped open with a CLICK, leaving even Alex surprised. I shoved the chest open, and fetched its contents. _All right! It's a Red Crystal Sphere! It looks pretty, but what could its purpose be …?_

On the other side of the temple was a different kind of room. A chest lay on the far side of a big waterway. Swimming across was out of the question; there had to be some other possibility. Then, our eyes fell on a large statue with a big eye on the other side.  
I knew what to do instantly. "Stay back, girls, this one's mine." I raised my bow, and shot an arrow at the statue's eye. The hit was direct, and a bridge formed across the waterway. We crossed it, Alex picked the lock on the chest, and Sam got the next item. _Magnificent! It's a Blue Crystal Sphere! It's very beautiful, but what is it for?_

Returning to the statue, Sam placed the blue sphere in the statue's left hand, while I took the red sphere to the right hand. For some reason, they didn't fit if we tried it the other way around, even though they were the same size. When both spheres were placed, the statue crumbled, revealing a door. It was a no-brainer to go through that door.

The next room had an odd painting of an old man on the wall. On a hunch, Sam fired a magical blast at it, and it reacted. "Whenever you need advice, find more of me," it said.  
I shrugged. "Well, I guess we should find one of those paintings whenever we find a puzzle that's a stumper. Sort of like those owl statues in the Legend of Zelda: Oracle games. Come on, let's move on."

And so we went, solving puzzle after puzzle with my arrows, Sam's magic blasts, and Alex's lock-pick fingernails. Finally, we reached a really huge door. "I think the main boss of the dungeon is just through this door," Alex figured. "Let's go. I can't wait to get this over with."  
When we went through, we encountered a HUGE lion. "Travelers, what are you doing here?" it roared.  
"W-W-We were just leaving," Alex replied.  
Sam shoved Alex aside. "Actually, we're here for the ring, so hand it over!"

The lion laughed. "I am the Earth Lion! I would never hand over the ring to the unworthy! We fight here and now!" A scene transition took us to the battle stage.

_Here it is, the team's very first boss battle. Leo starts simple with a normal arrow, Samantha uses her Fire Slam, and Alexandra attacks with her dagger. A pretty good setup, and the Fire Slam does some good damage. The Earth Lion attacks with a claw swipe that aims to attack every member of the team. Samantha and Alexandra dodge it, but Leo isn't so lucky. Oh, that has to hurt._  
_For his second turn, Leo uses a Fire Arrow, Samantha uses another Fire Slam, and Alex uses Camouflage. Both fire attacks work wonders. The Earth Lion's attack this time is an Earthquake Roar that shakes the room, but it doesn't harm Leo or Alex. Sam gets a little (laugh) shaken up, though._

The rest of that battle was a little boring, so let's fast-forward to the big finish.

_The Earth Lion is down for the count! The team gets 72 G, and 28 experience points each. Sam and Leo both get levels up, and Leo now knows the Snare Trap move! Good work, team! We'll see the rest tomorrow, since that's all the time we have for today. This is Tina D. of RPGames saying, thank you for viewing and be sure to tune in next time!_

-  
Like Tina D. said, thank you for viewing and be sure to tune in next time! 


	9. Huh?

RPGames

Author's note: About time I made this chapter, eh? And what's taking Mat so long?

-  
Chapter 9: Huh?  
-

AFTER THE SHOW - RPGAMES BACKSTAGE AREA  
Alex got out her X-powder and contacted Jerry. "Hey, Jerry. How's it coming?"  
"Leo was right to be suspicious, or so it appears," Jerry responded. "All the RPGames contestants seem to have vanished without a trace after losing, and Tina D.'s signature is recognizable as the handwriting of none other than the former Toy Island owner Dan Ti."  
I gasped. "Knew it! What do you suggest we do?"  
"There's no clear way to expose him, so just play along for now. See if you can get your chance. Ta-ta." Jerry hung up, and I contacted Clover and explained everything to her.

SPIES' VILLA  
"I've always wondered something," Normi told Clover a few minutes after my call. "What does the D. in Tina D's name stand for?"  
"Well, I'll let slip a secret," Clover replied. "It really doesn't stand for anything. Tina D. is actually a man, using voice alteration technology to sound like a woman. You tend to find out these things when your best friends are on the show."

Normi was speechless (which, as Clover might say, was a first). Then, the doorbell rang. It was an RPGames employee, and he wanted Clover to come see her friends live on the show the next day. Clover agreed promptly. Normi was a little sore that he wasn't invited, but managed to hide in the trunk as the employee drove off with Clover.

THE NEXT DAY - ON THE SHOW  
_Hello, everyone, and welcome back to RPGames! The group has just conquered the Earth Temple. Where will the next branch of their journey take them? Let's find out!_  
We exited the Earth Temple. "One ring down, three to go," Alex reminded us. "Looks like there's another one to the northeast, in Mirage Desert. Let's get moving; the sooner we get that ring, the sooner we complete the adventure."

The conquering of Earth Temple had somehow caused a barrier behind the temple to crumble. We headed down the path and entered a desert. Needless to say, it was very hot. "What I wouldn't give for a glass of lemonade about now," Sam finally said.  
"Yes," I concurred. "Make that two glasses. Hey, there's an oasis right over there." We approached, but the thing turned out to be a mirage. Figures. On top of that, a fierce-looking dragon attacked us. _The troupe of three has just encountered a Fire Dragon! Looks like trouble. Let's find out whether it can be conquered._

I got the first move and shot an arrow, which only did 1 damage. Sam cast an Electric Bolt spell, which did 1 as well. Alex played it safe and used Camouflage. The dragon then unleashed a HUGE fire blast, just as it had done as we'd seen it the previous week. Sam and I were KO'd instantly, but Alex was fine.

_What? Alexandra had the foresight to protect herself with Camouflage? Drat! This isn't good… and it'll take a while to charge up another fire blast…_  
Clover gasped. "Tina D. wants my friends to get a GAME OVER? Should've known. I'm going to barge down that announcer's door right now!" She got up, her resolution made.

Meanwhile, Alex was beginning to panic a little. "Don't I have any Phoenix Downs or something? There's got to be a way to revive my friends!" She checked her item list on her X-powder, but a Magic Vial 1 and Healing Vial 1 wouldn't do any good. None of her moves were good revivers either. She had no choice but to finish the battle on her own.

Or did she?

-  
This is a little shorter than my other chapters, but that's no problem. I'm aiming for two more chapters, plus an epilogue. 


	10. Real Turnaround

RPGames

Author's note: It's not often that I take apart a review piece by piece, but Mat's calls for special attention.

"Great. Hope you update real soon."  
Thank you. This soon enough for you?

"I'm hoping you (and I) do a story when I selected being hand in hand with Brittney on the beach."  
I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean. Could you clarify that a little?

"What did you mean what was taking me so long? I reviewed that last chapter before this one."  
I was talking about your stories, not your reviews. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.

"When were you planning on getting started? Anytime before the summer is over will be fine with me."  
Getting started on what? The joint project? Probably sometime after this story is finished.

Well, on with the story.

-  
Chapter 10: Real Turnaround  
-

RPGAMES STUDIO PARKING LOT  
Normi had just managed to get out of the trunk of the car he was stowing away in. "I don't know what I was thinking," he said to himself. "It was really hot in there. I'd better find Clover." He entered through a side door.

INSIDE  
Clover broke down the door to Tina D.'s announcement booth. "All right, Tina or Dan or whoever you are, it's time to take you off the air!"  
The person inside was none other than Dan Ti. "Gah-! What are you doing?"  
"Spill it, Danny-boy. What did you do with the contestants who lost?"  
"None of your business! GUARDS! Get rid of this stupid girl!"

Alex, meanwhile, was having fits trying to revive Sam and me. Nothing she tried even caused us to twitch. She spied her answer, however, in the form of a fire extinguisher, and a spray of water in our faces was enough to rouse us. When I woke, I was still a little disoriented. "What happened? Why am I all wet?" Alex explained quickly.

As Clover was fighting off employees, she got a good look at one of them. "Hey, aren't you Irving Jones? You were on RPGames last week!" The guard didn't respond, but instead threw another punch.  
I heard this. "Of course! Dan Ti has been hypnotizing contestants to be his employees!"  
"I bet it's the same type of hypnosis he used on Toy Island," Sam added. "If that's true, electricity should stop it. Let's try. ELECTRIC BOLT!" It worked like a charm, and Irving Jones was quickly returned to normal.  
Zapping employee after employee, Sam was beginning to have fun. Unfortunately, she ran out of MP fairly quickly, even after using the Magic Vial 1. "Great. Now what do we do?"

MEANWHILE  
Normi was staying out of sight of the guards when he bumped right into something. It was some big machine operated by someone. "Staff Controller?" Normi thought to himself. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
On a hunch, Normi shoved the bottom crate in a stack over, causing the whole stack to topple. The man operating the "Staff Controller" left his post to investigate, and Normi quickly ran up and pushed the OFF button.

MEANWHILE  
We were all cornered by Dan's guards. It looked like they were going to get the better of us, but suddenly they stopped and came to their senses. Dan Ti almost panicked. "What's going on? Is something wrong with the Staff Controller in the south wing? I have to investigate."

He would have gotten away, but I used an arrow to nail him to a wall. "Clover, Alex, go find this Staff Controller thingy. Sam, stay with me and make sure Dan Ti doesn't try to escape."

-  
Bit of excitement here, eh? One more chapter, and then the epilogue. Ah, I love summer. 


	11. Everyone's Happy

RPGames

Author's note: Mat, we can get started on the joint project as soon as I finish this story (epilogue and all). I'll let you lead. Well, on with the story. Just this chapter and the epilogue, and I'll be done.

-  
Chapter 11: Everyone's Happy  
-

RPGAMES STUDIO - STAFF CONTROLLER ROOM  
Alex and Clover burst into the room. Noticing some guards in the room, Clover hid behind a barrel and Alex used Camouflage to conceal herself. The former wasn't hiding long when she heard someone hiding inside the barrel. She peeked inside, and there was Normi. "About time you got here, Clover!"

Clover gasped. "Normi? What are you doing here?" she whispered.  
"I was jealous that you got to come here and I didn't, so I stowed away in the trunk of that car," Normi whispered back.  
"Well, were you the one who pulled the plug on that big computer?"  
"The Staff Controller thing? I think that's what I did. I figured something was up, and I decided it would benefit you in some way if I disabled it."  
"It did, Normi. Thanks a lot. We'll take it from here."

MEANWHILE  
Sam and I had called in WOOHP's capture team, and Dan Ti was promptly collected. "I can't believe you spies," Jerry told us. "It seems that every time Dan Ti has some kind of set-up, you happen to get involved in it by chance."  
"That's the thing about being in WOOHP," Sam explained. "You're always prepared for anything. And it's not just Dan Ti, either. Remember the airplane incident?"  
(Evil Airlines Much? -Author)

"Oh, right, that. Well, you'll be glad to know that Dan Ti will be in a cell of level 2 security this time. Wouldn't want this to happen again. Now, about the show …"

Alex was just returning, with Clover and Normi following. "I had a lot of fun with it. I'm guessing that Sam and Leo did too. If we can staff the show with some WOOHP employees and some of these former contestants, and if Clover takes over the role of Tina D., I'm sure we can pick up right where we left off."  
Clover heard this. "You're giving me the role? All right! And, Normi, what would you say to being my guest co-host?"  
"Guest co-host?" Normi blinked. "Okay, but isn't that a contradiction in terms?"

I stood between Clover and Normi. "You'd better leave the wisecracks to me, okay, Normi? Oh! I almost forgot something. What time is it?"  
Jerry checked his watch. "Almost noon. Why do you ask?"

It's important to my role that I keep tabs on Mandy's schedule; it makes pranking her that much easier. I knew that she was due to eat lunch at the restaurant right across the street from the RPGames studio at noon. I rushed over to the window, opened it, and leaned out. Just as I'd planned it, Mandy was walking by.  
I raised my bow and put an arrow to it. My aim was perfect, and the arrow pierced Mandy's purse, spilling change all over the ground. (I wouldn't want to physically harm her; that'd be overdoing it!)  
Even though she wasn't harmed, Mandy's fashion was, and that was enough to get her steamed. Of course, she knew exactly who to blame. "LEO!"

-  
THE END (almost! Wait for the epilogue!) 


	12. Epilogue

RPGames

Author's note: In case you haven't noticed, Mat, I play one of those pranks at the end of EVERY TS story. The pen laser in Brain Drain, the toy soldier in ToTI, the inhaler in Special Delivery, and so on and so forth. She deserves it, and I know. And, ironically, those are the same places I get most of MY ideas. Who'd have thought. Well, here's the epilogue.

-  
Epilogue  
-

THE NEXT DAY  
_Welcome back to RPGames, the game show you're sure to love! Tina D. here, and this time I've got a special guest co-host, Normi! Say hello, Normi._  
**Hello, Normi.**  
_Uh, right. We grippingly left our heroes in the middle of a battle with a Fire Dragon. Let's have a look._

We were all stationed where we were last time, with our stats exactly as they were before (Sam even got a replacement Magic Vial 1). Having just used a big fire blast, the dragon could not immediately attack again. Alex was on her own, though, since Sam and I were still KO'd. She tried to steal something, and got a Revive Flute.  
_Now that's rare! A Revive Flute allows the bearer to bring a KO'd teammate back to life. But it looks like the dragon's charging up for another attack. Alex saves the Revive Flute and uses Camouflage once again, preventing herself from taking damage. What will she do next?_

After the Fire Dragon's next attack, Alex alternated between attacking the Dragon and Camouflaging herself, even stealing another Revive Flute, until it was finally down. _Battle won! All three get experience points, and Alex gets a level-up! Lucky girl!_

Once back, Alex restored Sam and me to life with the two Revive Flutes. We got up as if waking from a snooze. "Hey, great battle there, Alex," I told her. "I know I didn't get to see it, but I bet it was great. Come on, let's get moving!"

We continued, avoiding each oasis, and finally reached a village. _Ah, yes, the tranquil village of Grape._ **Tina and I wonder where our little trio will go first. Looks like they're stopping by the inn. After that beating they took, I don't blame them.**

Sam spoke to the innkeeper. "Hello. How much is one night's stay?"  
"15 G for the three of you," he replied. "You need a rest?"  
"Absolutely," I replied, handing over the money. The man led us to a room upstairs, which seemed to be the only room in the inn, and we fell asleep as soon as we hit the beds.  
Seconds later, we woke up. "That was a pretty short night," I commented, "but it was just what we needed for an HP/MP replenishment. Let's speak to the townsfolk and see if we can learn something."

As usual, the townsfolk said various things. "Stay away from the oases in the desert. Fire Dragons guard them, and they're really tough." "You hot? I'm hot. I guess we're all hot." "The Fire Temple is east of this town. I hear all kinds of monsters live in there. The entrance is blocked by a big statue, though, so nobody can get in."

After talking to everyone, we headed off to the east. A few more monsters got in the way, but we dispatched them easily. Soon, we reached the statue that last person told us about.  
I examined the statue. "There's an inscription on it. It says, 'I will leave when the one true oasis is found.' I guess that means one of those oases wasn't a mirage. Let's go back and check."

As we began to approach another oasis, Sam stopped us. "We'd better not approach; there's probably another Fire Dragon guarding it. Leo, fire an arrow into the water of that oasis." I complied, and it made no ripple as it entered. The oasis was another mirage. We tried other oases, and finally found one that made a ripple. This was the real oasis.  
Alex approached the oasis and stepped into its waters. "Ah, that's so refreshing," she said. "Hey, there's a button down here." She pressed the button, and we heard a faint rumbling sound from the Fire Temple. Investigation revealed that the statue had crumbled, and we entered.

_You're probably wondering what Sam, Alex, and Leo will find in the Fire Temple. Well, we're all out of time for now, so tune in tomorrow! This is Tina D. … _** … and this is Normi … _ … saying goodbye for today!_**

-  
Yeah. About that joint project, I think between you and me, Mat, whoever gets an idea for the project first can go ahead and get the ball rolling. We can start anytime, now that this story's complete. 


End file.
